Don't Be Gone Too Long
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: Hinata hanya ingin keadaan statis. Namun ia lupa bahwa kehidupan manusia adalah dinamis. [ShoAi!/KageHina] [2/2]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Telat tertarik, telat nonton animenya, dan telat juga mampir ke fandom ini. Ah halo! Perkenalkan, saya Tsukkika Fleur yang sering kelayapan di fandom perbasketan /? Karena ini fic pertama saya di fandom-dan otp-yang indah ini, makanya ada A/N nyampah begini di depan cerita hwhw /?

* * *

 **Don't Be Gone Too Long**

.

 **Don't Be Gone Too Long** _(the story)_ © Tsukkika Fleur

 **Haikyuu!** © Haruichi Furudate

 **Don't Be Gone Too Long** _(title and lyrics)_ © Chris Brown ft. Ariana Grande

.

 **Warning!** Nyerempet ShoAi!, AU, alur cepat, OOC(?), Typo(s), genre gagal(?), et cetera.

.

Happy reading~

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone._

.

.

.

* * *

Aneh. Hinata tahu ada yang aneh pada diri Kageyama akhir-akhir ini.

Diri Kageyama yang Hinata akui sudah semakin dewasa pada tahun ketiga mereka belum cukup untuk menutupi perasaan gelisah—atau cemas atau apapun itu—yang tengah mengusik batin _setter_ Karasuno yang kini merangkap pula sebagai kapten.

 _Serve_ maupun _toss_ yang rasanya makin hebat saja setiap harinya memang tidak terkena efek samping, namun Hinata iya—secara batin maupun fisik.

Oh, ayolah! Bagaimana kau bisa tidak terganggu apabila sahabat—sekaligus rival—terdekat yang biasanya cerewet kini lebih banyak diam? Bagaimana kau tidak cemas begitu mendapati sahabatmu yang kurang ajar itu menjadi lebih sering melamun dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi diri yang melankolis? Melontar lelucon pun rasanya semakin jarang ditanggapi. Meledek pun kini percuma karena ia lebih memilih untuk tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi alih-alih meledek balik yang sering diakhiri cekcok antar mulut. Bertanya? Ah. Hinata rasanya sudah melakukannya ribuan kali dan seluruhnya hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala beserta untaian kata _aku tidak apa-apa_.

Hinata resah. Sungguh.

Ia tahu dari dulu Kageyama selalu memilih diam dan tidak mengutarakan perasaan macam apa yang tengah ia hadapi secara gamblang. Memilih untuk berspekulasi tanpa diskusi. Serta memilih untuk mengemban beban tanpa membagi pada pundak teman seperjuangan.

Namun kini Kageyama sudah kelewatan.

Demi bakpao daging yang sering mereka santap bersama, tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di Karasuno. Tahun yang seharusnya menjadi memori indah karena akan menjadi keping kenangan terakhir untuk menutup masa SMA mereka. _Seharusnya_.

Hinata tidak berharap muluk-muluk, kok. Ia tidak butuh Tsukishima bermulut sopan, atau Yamaguchi tak lagi ikut mengolok-olok dirinya, dan ia tidak butuh Kageyama yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi malaikat. Hinata hanya ingin keadaan statis. Tidak perlu ada yang berubah, sudah begitu adanya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ia kemudian menjadi naif, lupa bahwa kehidupan manusia adalah dinamis. Segala sesuatu tentang manusia sedikit-banyak, lambat-laun, senantiasa berubah.

Dan Kageyama berubah, malah menjadi seperti bukan Kageyama.

Hal itu adalah hal terburuk yang pernah Hinata bisa bayangkan.

Bahkan kepalanya seringkali terasa sakit, membayangkan sosok yang selama ini berdiri di sampingnya sebagai lawan maupun kawan akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Hinata memperkirakan bahwa ini adalah hari ketujuh tepat setelah Kageyama mengikis sedikit-banyak kebiasaannya, terutama dengan dirinya.

(Ingat, Hinata hanya memperkirakan. Dirinya tidak pernah tahu pasti berapa lama hal ini sudah berlangsung. Mungkin saja aksi menutup diri Kageyama sudah memasuki hari yang lebih banyak ketimbang tujuh.)

Ia mengernyit. Sakit kepalanya bertahan lebih lama dari biasanya.

(Bisa tidur barang empat jam sehari sudah menjadi anugerah tersendiri bagi Hinata selama sepekan terakhir.)

Hinata memantapkan dalam hati bahwa ia harus segera membereskan hal ini. Berbicara padanya hingga tuntas. Hinata ogah dirinya lebih lama lagi berada dalam kegelisahan tak berujung—dan oh, karena penyebabnya adalah Kageyama ia lantas tak mau lagi berdiam diri seperti ini.

 _Kageyama Bodoh itu benar-benar harus dihajar._

"HINATA!"

Teriakan Kageyama berkumandang, pikirannya buyar. Hinata cepat-cepat menyerap segala informasi yang ia tak sengaja lewatkan.

Bola voli dari sisi lawan melambung kencang, mengarah tepat pada pinggir kanan lapangan yang kosong tidak terjaga sama sekali.

Hinata yang tengah kebagian rotasi di belakang segera berlari. Menyelamatkan bola agar tak menyentuh lantai lalu dapat melambungkannya kembali setidaknya untuk di- _cover_ , mujur jika ia dapat menyerahkan dengan mulus pada _setter_.

 _Receive_ -nya sukses. Bola voli itu kini melambung tepat mengarah pada Kageyama tanpa harus di- _cover_ terlebih dahulu.

Setidaknya Hinata berhasil, walau harus menyerahkan diri kepada Hukum Newton I yang menghempas tubuh kecilnya menabrak dinding _gym_ dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Sudah baikan?"

Hinata melenguh, kemudian lantas mengerjapkan matanya.

Dan ia, Kageyama Tobio, adalah sosok pertama yang dikenali olehnya saat membuka mata.

"Kageyama…" ia mengerjap ke samping kanan dan kirinya, "ini dimana?"

Yang ditanya mendengus, "Ruang kesehatan. Memangnya apalagi?"

Hinata menatap Kageyama lagi, lalu mengangguk lamat sebelum ia terlonjak kaget dan terduduk sepenuhnya.

"Latihan? Latihannya bagaimana? Kok kau malah di sini?!" Hinata mencerca panik. "Kapten tidak boleh bolos!

Kageyama mendecak sebal, "Aku segera membubarkan latihan tepat setelah kau pingsan."

Sekujur tubuh Hinata beku. Salahkah apa yang baru saja ia dengar barusan?

" _Boke_! Untuk apa kau melakukan itu, Kageyama Super Bodoh?!"

"Lebih baik aku bubarkan apabila aku tidak dapat fokus."

"Ha? Kok begitu?"

Kageyama diam. Lalu menghela napas—memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi Hinata lebih jauh.

Hinata mencelos. Perilaku ini masih seperti Kageyama yang baru; Kageyama yang tidak berniat untuk membalas segala ejekan dari mulutnya.

Kedua tangannya mengerat pada selimut putih pembungkus tubuh. _Kageyama masih sama, Kageyama masih sama_.

"Jadi?"

Hinata mendongak.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak tidur dengan benar?"

Mata besarnya membulat. _Kageyama menyadarinya?_

"A-ah… aku selalu tidur dengan benar, kok. Hahahaha…"

Hinata mengelak.

"Jawab, Hinata."

"Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong!"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong."

"Kali ini aku jujur, Kageyama!"

"Shouyou."

Hinata bergeming.

Kageyama melempar pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Ayo, pulang."

.

.

.

Hinata tidak begitu yakin sudah berapa lama ia tak sadar. Seingatnya saat ia masih latihan tadi, matahari belum mendekati horizon. Kini sisa keemasan atau jingga milik matahari senja tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Yang ada hanya ribuan konstelasi bintang beserta rembulan yang sudah terlalu tinggi.

Sepertinya tidak tidur cukup selama sepekan memiliki andil di dalamnya.

Hinata merapatkan syal putihnya. Angin musim gugur yang sebentar lagi berganti menjadi hembusan penuh salju membuatnya berjengit. Tangan telanjangnya menggiring sepedanya di bagian kanan. Berjalan berjejer tiga dengan Kageyama di sebelah kirinya apabila sepeda kesayangannya dihitung.

Canggung.

Biasanya mereka tak kesulitan untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan atau segala sesuatu yang dapat mereka ributkan.

Ia ingat pernah meributkan manakah yang lebih hebat di antara bulan dan bintang. Atau mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing siapa senior yang lebih keren. Atau malah adu mulut tentang fisik maupun masa lalu masing-masing.

Heh. Sekarang apa?

Memang pernah sekali waktu mereka diam di sepanjang jalan, namun rasanya tidak secanggung atau semenyesakkan ini.

Mana ketetapan hatinya yang ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan tuntas? Hilang sudah.

"Omong-omong."

Hinata mendongak—kaget dan spontan. Siapa sangka malah Kageyama yang membuka percakapan duluan?

"Apa?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku saat di Ruang Kesehatan tadi."

Pertanyaan? Ah, yang tentang dirinya berapa lama tidak tidur cukup, ya?

"S-sudah… bukan?" Hinata mencicit.

Kageyama memandangnya tajam, "Kantung mata menebal, serta menurunnya stamina dan fokus memangnya bisa berbohong, heh?"

Telak. Hinata kalah.

"…sepekan."

"Hah?" Kageyama berhenti kemudian mencengkram tangan Hinata untuk menyuruhnya ikut berhenti.

"SATU MINGGU, KAGEYAMA BODOH! KAU TULI, YA?"

Kageyama mengerjap, tidak menyangka teriakan Hinata yang sudah lama tidak mendobrak masuk timpaninya akan meledak sekarang.

"…sepekan? Apa saja yang kau lakukan, ha?"

Hinata kembali berjalan sembari menatap Kageyama sengit, "Menurutmu?"

Kageyama malah tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang apabila tidak disuarakan, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh orang lain?"

Hinata sukses berhenti. Membalik badan, menatap Kageyama yang entah mengapa tengah menjadi orang terbodoh sedunia. Tatapan tajam dilayangkan.

"Ucapkan hal itu pada dirimu sendiri, Kageyama!" Hinata berseru ketus. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai segitunya selama sepekan ini, hah?!"

Kageyama terperanjat.

"Kutanya padamu, apa yang membuatmu sampai terusik begitu? Hal sepenting apa sih yang membuatmu tidak ingin membaginya denganku?!"

Lepas sudah. Pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu ditanyakannya secara halus kini keluar sedemikian kasar dari pita suaranya. Persetan. Hinata tidak peduli. Memangnya ia sanggup melihat Kageyama begini terus?

Memangnya ia sanggup resah dan gelisah seperti ini terus?

Kageyama malah bergeming. Tangan di sisi tubuhnya mengepal dan ia malah membuang muka. Ke arah mana saja asal tidak bertemu tatap dengan Hinata. Entah itu ke gunung, padang rumput, maupun retakan aspal sekalipun.

Kini ia paham, Hinata tak bisa tidur adalah salahnya.

"Tuh. Kau ingin tahu apa yang kupikirkan tapi kau sendiri tidak memberitahuku apa yang kau pikirkan." ujar Hinata lagi setelah sadar Kageyama urung merespon. "Raja Egois."

Kageyama berjengit mendengar dua kata terakhir, sehebat apapun ia menyangkal, tetapi rasanya terlalu benar adanya.

"Hinata…"

"Apa, Raja Egois?"

"Aku menerima undangan…" Kageyama kini menatap Hinata lekat, "untuk ke Inggris."

Sepedanya ambruk menubruk aspal.

Apa yang ditakutkannya… malah menjadi nyata?

* * *

.

.

.

 _Tell me, who's gonna love me when you're gone?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo! (lagi) Jadi ini part 1 nya, karena entah mengapa lebih enak dipisah walau ini masih terlampau pendek yha hwhw Inspirasi bikin fic ini karena saya kurang asupan KageHina di fandom Haikyuu! Indo :'3 dan disodorin lagu ini sama saudara hehe

.

 _ **Tsukkika F**_

 _ **(05/30/2015)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heh._

 _Kukira kau akan menyebut Tokyo atau Osaka atau kota besar lainnya._

 _Kenapa malah yang kau sebut adalah Inggris?_

 _Sebegitu bencinya kah kau kepada diriku hingga ingin terbang sejauh itu,_ ne _, Kageyama?_

* * *

 **Don't Be Gone Too Long**

.

 **Don't Be Gone Too Long** _(story)_ © Tsukkika Fleur

 **Haikyuu!** © Haruichi Furudate

 **Don't Be Gone Too Long** _(title)_ © Chris Brown ft. Ariana Grande

 **Bird** © Yuya Matsushita

.

 **Warning!** ShoAi!, AU, alur cepat, OOC(?), Typo(s), genre gagal(?), et cetera.

.

Happy reading~

* * *

.

.

.

 _How do I live without you?_

.

.

.

Kageyama menghampiri Hinata, mendirikan kembali sepedanya lalu menuntunnya mendahului si pemilik yang masih tepekur di belakang; terguncang, "Hinata, ayo."

Hinata menurut, membiarkan Kageyama menuntun sepedanya dan memimpin dirinya yang entah akan diarahkan ke mana. Ia perhatikan figur kawannya. Bahu lebar yang tak pernah absen ditonjok olehnya, punggung tegap yang ia seringkali jadikan sasaran tendangan, pinggang yang ia selalu jamahi agar sang empu berteriak geli, serta kedua tangan yang selalu menganiaya dirinya.

Atau…

Bahu yang selalu menjadi bantalannya saat ia kelelahan akibat aksi hiperaktifnya, punggung yang selalu berdiri tegap walau dilimpahkan beban tanpa ingin membagi berat dengan dirinya, pinggang yang merupakan tempat ia melingkarkan kedua tangan saat ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa, serta kedua tangan yang selalu mengusap punggung atau kepalanya sayang, ah dan juga selalu menggenggam tangannya apabila ia gugup.

Jika tadi kepalanya yang pening, kini hatinya nyeri.

Apa jadinya apabila ia benar-benar kehilangan Kageyama? Siapa yang akan ada di sisinya nanti?

"Di sana, bagaimana?"

Lamunannya buyar. Kageyama mengedikkan kepalanya pada sebuah bangku beton yang berada di pinggir jalan—mengisyaratkan agar duduk sebentar di sana.

Hinata mengangguk, dan ia mengekori Kageyama kembali yang sedang meniti jalan yang sedikit menanjak dari jalan utama untuk mencapai bangku itu—jangan lupakan sepedanya yang masih ada di genggaman Kageyama.

Hinata duduk terlebih dahulu pada sisi kanan, sedang Kageyama pada sisi kiri setelah menyandarkan sepeda Hinata pada bagian belakang dan memastikannya seimbang agar tidak menghujam bumi untuk yang kedua kalinya pada malam itu.

Duduk bersisian dan terkutuk kepada ruang yang sangat terbatas membuat kedua siku mereka yang tertekuk bisa bersinggungan. Keduanya lantas tak ambil pusing.

Miyagi pada malam hari menjadi saksi bisu atas canggung yang dicipta tak sadar. Keduanya menyisir pandang ke seluruh penjuru Miyagi, mengabadikan pemandangan yang tersaji.

(Keduanya mungkin sadar bahwa ini adalah salah satu malam spesial—entah dalam arti negatif maupun positif; tergantung hasil.)

Kageyama menghela napas.

"Salah satu orang dari universitas—entahlah universitas apa, aku lupa—menyaksikan pertandingan di babak penyisihan musim semi terakhir kita."

Hinata diam; mendengarkan dan menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Ia bilang kemampuanku menjanjikan dan sepuluh hari yang lalu—kurasa," Kageyama berujar pelan, nada tajam tidak terselip sedikitpun di sana, "ia merekomendasikanku untuk sekolah di Inggris, dengan mengirimiku undangan beserta formulir."

"…oh…"

Kageyama menantikan frasa lain—

"A-aku turut senang… Kageyama."

—dan ia terkesiap.

Tolonglah. Kageyama siap menerima apabila pukulan atau tendangan dilayangkan pada tubuhnya. Atau teriakan Hinata yang selalu berkekuatan lebih dari batas kewajaran menyambangi telinganya. Apapun itu, Kageyama akan menerimanya.

Tetapi tidak dengan wajah itu. Kageyama tidak menginginkan _itu_.

Hinata yang tengah tersenyum lima jari seperti biasa. Deret gigi yang muncul mengidentifikasi adanya rasa riang membuncah di dada. Senyum yang biasa.

Dan drinya tahu itu senyum palsu yang tengah dipaksakan. Beda dengan yang lain, Kageyama tidak akan tertipu.

Ia merutuk kesal dalam hati.

Selalu berdua dengan Hinata selama nyaris tiga tahun belakangan sedikit-banyak membuatnya mengerti gerak-gerik Hinata, kebiasaannya atau siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Apa-apaan dengan senyum getir yang ditarik sedemikian satir? Apa-apaan dengan senyum pahit disertai gemetar di telapak serta setitik air di pelupuk?

Ia sudah diremehkan dan harusnya ia marah—seperti biasanya; seperti dulu.

Namun ia malah menundukkan kepala agar dirinya dapat menatap tanah melalui sela-sela pahanya. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan untuk menopang kepalanya. Bahunya tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tidak ikut terguncang.

"…Hinata, maaf..." bisiknya. "Aku tidak dapat memberitahumu lebih cepat… maaf…"

Lengkungan palsu pada wajah Hinata hilang sekedip mata.

Ia bodoh.

Padahal ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan membiarkan Kageyama menampakkan _wajah sial_ seperti itu lagi di hadapannya. Ia sudah berjanji dua tahun yang lalu dan kini ia mengingkarinya.

"Raja Egois." Hinata menggigit bibir, tangannya yang belum berhenti bergetar mengamit _jersey_ Kageyama erat, sedang matanya ia biarkan bergulir pada tanah di dekat kakinya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jika ada masalah jangan di simpan terlalu rapat…" ia memejamkan matanya keras, berusaha menahan apa yang akan keluar nantinya.

Kemudian tangannya mengepal dan menonjok pinggang Kageyama pelan.

"Aku di sisimu, Bodoh!"

Dan Kageyama hanya bisa membeku.

.

.

.

 _I'm here, right beside you._

 _And I won't be going anywhere._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kelas tiga sudah tak lagi campur tangan seujung kukupun. Mereka dibebastugaskan dari seluruh tanggung jawab yang dulu diemban dan sepenuhnya diserahkan pada kelas dua dan satu tepat awal Desember lalu.

Hinata yang setiap saat selalu memegang bola bervarian tiga warna kemanapun ia pergi, kini sesekali terlihat menggandeng buku cetak atau buku catatan walaupun ujian semester telah lewat.

Sudah banyak waktu ia buang tanpa percuma untuk voli, ia harus serius. Ini sudah menyangkut masa depannya untuk beberapa dekade ke depan, bukan hanya satu-dua tahun saja. Dan prestasinya di semester terakhir depan tak boleh merosot, demi kebaikan dirinya dan keluarganya pula.

Toh ia bukan Kageyama yang dengan mudah mendapat panggilan dari beberapa universitas ternama yang maju di bidang olahraga. Tak perlu berusaha keras di akademik, ia dengan bebas dapat memilih ke mana kakinya akan melangkah.

Hinata hanya pelajar biasa yang diberkati kelincahan, kelenturan, serta kecepatan luar biasa yang memberi pengaruh besar pada permainan volinya. Tanpa seorang Kageyama, ia mana bisa. Belum tentu semua _setter_ di dunia dapat selaras dengannya layaknya ia bermain dengan Kageyama. Beda dengan Kageyama yang dapat menyesuaikan _toss_ kepada _spiker_ manapun di dunia—terkecuali saat SMP-nya dulu.

(Wajar saja. Toh waktu itu masih permulaan, belum dewasa dan matang pikirannya.)

Hari itu—satu bulan yang lalu—Kageyama bilang ia akan pergi setelah upacara kelulusan nanti.

Heh, Hinata bisa apa selain mengiyakan lalu mendukung?

(Walau hatinya menolak keras-keras. Memangnya ia punya kuasa apa?)

Hinata tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut langsung mengambil sepedanya dan mengayuh pulang—tanpa pamit. Dikayuhnya secepat tenaga tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Kageyama untuk memintanya berhenti.

Dasar konyol.

Ia ingat benar dirinya bilang ia berada di sisi Kageyama, dan nyatanya ia malah meninggalkannya.

Ingatkan Hinata untuk tidak asal berujar. Nyatanya hatinya tidak kuat mendengar baris tiap baris maupun bait tiap bait yang Kageyama lontarkan. Terlalu perih untuk Hinata—ia bahkan belum mengadu kontak dengan Kageyama sejak malam naas itu.

Sadar, ia menghempas pensilnya ke atas buku catatannya. Dirinya mengerang keras sebelum merenggang lengan. Kepalanya ia senderkan di senderan bangkunya.

Bisa-bisanya Hinata di tengah perjuangannya menghadapi ribuan soal malah terpikir Kageyama Bodoh yang Seharusnya Mati Saja—dikutip dari serapah Hinata yang biasa terpikir olehnya.

Ah tapi ia juga jenuh mengerjakan soal tanpa henti sejak sore tadi.

Niat sekolah sih agar siswa kelas tiga dapat beristirahat dan menyambut Natal serta Tahun Baru dengan sukacita, dan Hinata terheran sendiri mengapa ia di saat liburan seperti ini malah non-stop berkutat dengan buku.

Hinata melirik jam weker di nakas, masih cukup sore.

Tiba-tiba otaknya dihadiahi sebuah ide cemerlang. _Mengapa tidak berbelanja kado Natal?_

Hinata buru-buru bangkit dan mengambil pakaian hangatnya dari lemari maupun gantungan di dinding kamar. Ia terkekeh senang.

Kemudian ia menghampiri kalender yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya. Menghitung berapa hari lagi menuju Natal.

(Semua pelajar pasti pernah mengalami _jetlag_ dengan tanggal saat liburan tiba, bukan? Hinata juga.)

"Satu, dua, tiga… Gwaa! Tiga hari la—"

Kalimatnya menggantung di udara. Di usap-usap kedua matanya—memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak salah melihat tanggal.

Hari ini 22 Desember.

Ini berarti, hari ini Kageyama Tobio juga menginjak usia ke-17.

Lalu, Hinata berubah menjadi orang gagu.

.

.

.

 _Freedom and selfishness._

 _Interchanges as I live._

.

.

.

Merenung dan bermuram durja di hari spesial adalah bukan hal yang biasa Kageyama lakukan pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia membuka jendela lebar-lebar, menarik kursi ke dekat jendela, dan dirinya duduk anteng sembari menatap langit.

Melankolis? Jelas.

Matanya menyapu pandangan langit tak berbintang namun penuh awan malam itu. Badannya sudah menggigil diterpa angin yang dinginnya bukan main dan ia tidak peduli. Ia sakit? Biarkan. _Toh besok hari libur_ , pikirnya.

Kejadian sebulan yang lalu terus menghantuinya sebulan belakangan dan menurutnya, malam ini adalah puncaknya. Ini hari ulang tahunnya, dan teman terdekatnya itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata selamat atau apalah. Kageyama bingung harus apa. Marah karena Hinata bersikap menyebalkan (Hinata menghindarinya mati-matian) atau marah karena dirinya bersikap tolol hingga hubungan mereka berdua menjadi begini.

Mungkin kedua-duanya, atau mungkin _hanya_ pilihan yang kedua.

Sekali lagi, kedua matanya melirik-lirik malu pada ponselnya yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas bantal. Sedari tadi kedua mata Kageyama selalu awas akan adanya notifikasi baru pada ponselnya—harap-harap cemas apakah Hinata akan menghubunginya padahal hari yang baru akan disambut tiga jam lagi.

Harapannya saat ia meniup lilin siang tadi tidak terkabul rupanya.

Tangannya terhenti saat ia hendak menutup jendela (ia sudah tak kuat lagi dengan dinginnya). Telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara gemerisik asing. Daun kering sisa musim gugur terinjak, suara angin berdesing, atau langkah kaki tergopoh beradu menjadi satu. Iris gelapnya terkaget, kemudian berlari ke sana-ke mari mencari sumber suara.

 _Pencuri? Perampok? Pembunuh? Atau hewan buas?_

Lengan kirinya sudah siap-siap mengambil bola voli yang tergeletak di dekat kaki kirinya—siap-siap men- _serve_ siapapun atau apapun yang memberi kegaduhan seperti ini. Maaf saja, Kageyama sedang dalam kondisi hati terburuk saat ini.

"hh… hh… Kageya—HWAA!"

Suara bedebum kemudian menyusul.

Kageyama melongo. Rasanya ia kenal, mirip dengan suara cempreng milik—

"Hinata?"

Sekonyong-konyong, sosok Hinata menyapa indera penglihatan.

Sosok itu menghampiri buku jendela yang sepenuhnya terbuka sembari mengelus-elus siku dan dahi karena perih mendarat di atas tanah kering (yang untungnya tidak membuat bajunya jadi kotor).

"Y-Yo… Kageya—"

" _BOKE_ HINATA, _BOKE,_ APA YANG KAU LAKU—hmpph."

Hinata buru-buru menyumpal mulut berisik milik Kageyama dengan kedua tangannya; gantian.

"Berisik! Ini sudah malam, tahu!" Hinata melepaskan kedua tangannya, melepas sepatunya, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja dan melompat masuk ke dalam kamar Kageyama.

Kageyama tidak berkutik. Ia terlalu kaget hanya untuk merespon.

Hinata kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Kageyama. Kepalanya ia miringkan—bingung kenapa Kageyama hanya mematung seperti batu.

"Kageyamaa? Haiii~ Halo? Kau di sana, oy?"

"…tentu saja…"

Kageyama menjatuhkan diri di lantai lalu duduk bersila. Tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya lalu mendesah pelan sembari memejamkan mata.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini…"

Hinata gelagapan, "A-Ah… itu…"

"…tidak lewat pintu depan…"

Hinata bergidik.

"…dan mengendap-ngendap seperti maling?"

Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan jendela meneguk ludahnya dalam. _Kageyama marah. Kageyama marah. Kageyama marah._

Kageyama mengangkat kaki kirinya. Kepalanya ia senderkan pada lengan kiri yang ditopang oleh lututnya, "Hinata… Kau punya mulut, 'kan?"

Yang ditanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kecil, "Memangnya… tidak boleh?"

"Cara masukmu tidak wajar, Hinata."

"T-Tidak masalah, bukan?"

"Masalah jika ada orang lain yang melihatmu, Bodoh."

"A-Aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa aku bukan pencuri atau semacamnya!"

"Memangnya mereka akan percaya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bukti apa yang menunjukkan kau bukan?"

"Aku akan menyeretmu untuk memberikan kesaksian pada mereka!"

"Jika aku menolak?"

Dahi Hinata berkedut kesal, "Aaaaarrghh! Aku 'kan sudah sering ke sini, Bakageyamaaaa! Aku salah terus di matamu!"

Hinata menghadapkan punggungnya pada Kageyama. Tangannya di silang di dada dan bibirnya masih bersungut-sungut kesal.

 _Apa-apaan sih Kageyama? Padahal aku 'kan hanya_ —

"Aku khawatir padamu. Hanya itu."

Kedua mata Hinata melebar.

 _Kageyama bicara apa tadi…?_

Bibir Hinata bergetar. Kedua tangannya yang terkait perlahan-lahan turun ke sisi tubuhnya.

 _Astaga! Apa-apaan sih Kageyama?_

"Hinata?"

Hinata merasakan jantungnya menggila.

Kageyama memajukan tubuhnya. Tangannya ingin mengamit tangan Hinata yang menggantung, "Oi—"

Tangan kanan Hinata malah dengan cepat merogoh saku mantelnya dan melempar ke belakang asal; ke arah Kageyama, "B-berisik!" ia biarkan badannya masih memunggungi Kageyama.

Kageyama menangkap benda itu.

"Buatmu!"

Kageyama tercengang, kemudian menatap punggung Hinata dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya, " _Wristband_?"

"I-iya! Apalagi memang?"

"Ini… untukku?"

"Kau tuli, ya?! Itu jelas untukmu, Bakageyamaaaaa!"

Kageyama—masih lengkap dengan ekspresi terkejutnya—menatap _wristband_ yang sekarang berada di telapak tangannya lekat. Benda itu di dominasi dengan warna hitam— _identik dengan Karasuno_ , pikirnya. Dan terdapat pula dua garis yang berada pada kedua ujungnya…

Berwarna oranye.

Ah tunggu! Bagaimana jika warna hitam itu melambangkan dirinya, sedang yang oranye adalah… Hinata?

"…la… mat… hun…"

"Hah?!"

"Selamat ulang tahun… Kageyama…"

Kageyama kembali memasang wajah tercengang. Bisikan yang nyaris gumaman itu sudah cukup jelas untuk ia tangkap. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya paham bahwa _wristband_ tadi adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuknya.

Dan ia paham bahwa Hinata malam-malam menyelinap seperti tadi ke rumahnya untuk ini.

Kageyama kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Ia majukan tubuhnya lagi dan kali ini ia benar-benar menarik tangan Hinata. Dituntunnya tubuh Hinata pelan-pelan untuk ikut terduduk di lantai tanpa membuatnya terjatuh. Tubuh Hinata ia bawa ke dalam pelukannya hingga dadanya beradu dengan punggung Hinata. Kedua lengannya kemudian ia lingkarkan pada Hinata, sedang kepalanya ia benamkan pada pundak kawannya itu.

"Terima kasih…" bisik Kageyama pelan. "Kukira kau benar-benar lupa…"

Terkejut, Hinata refleks memprotes, "Kageyama! Apa yang—" bibirnya meronta untuk dilepas, kontras dengan tubuhnya yang tetap bergeming.

"Tolong biarkan aku begini sebentar…"

Hinata diam. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia balas menggenggam lengan Kageyama pelan.

"Hanya… sebentar, lho ya…"

"Hm…"

Kageyama mengambil napas perlahan, menghirup aroma Hinata yang sudah sebulan tidak menyapa sel olfaktorinya dalam-dalam. Lengannya berpikir sama, makin lama semakin mengeratkan dekapan untuk merasakan sensasi dari tubuh Hinata lagi.

Kageyama benar-benar rindu Hinata.

Permohonannya untuk dapat menemui Hinata terkabul, bahkan lebih indah dari apa yang ia harapkan. Kageyama benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Salju… Kageyama…"

Kageyama mendongak, menatap ke luar jendela.

Salju pertamanya di tahun ini ia saksikan bersama Hinata.

Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan pada Hinata yang masih berada di dekapannya. Diamatinya wajah Hinata yang bersemu senang sembari melihat salju-salju yang turun di luar sana.

Dan ia menyadari, di pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata melingkar _wristband_ serupa, dengan oranye sebagai warna dasar dan hitam sebagai warna garis bedanya.

Kageyama mengulum senyum dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

 _Terima kasih banyak, Hinata…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _In a night without the stars._

 _My eyes wander because I can't find my destination._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kageyamaaa!"

"Apa?"

"Masih lamaaa?"

"Berisik, sebentar."

"Pegal nihhh!"

"Bawel. Kalau kau tidak mau, pulang sana!"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian mendesis, "Huh… Raja Jelek!"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"HWAAA!" Hinata terlompat kaget. _Sejak kapan Kageyama sudah berdiri di sebelahku?_

Kageyama menatap Hinata datar, lalu mendesah pelan. Ia kemudian mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas selempang besar dengan tangan kiri dan koper dengan tangan kanan, "Ayo."

Hinata memandang punggung Kageyama yang mendahuluinya dengan masam.

"Begitu ya sikapmu pada orang yang telah menunggumu sedari tadi?" Hinata mendecih sebal.

"Menunggu sebentar saja kau sudah banyak mengeluh. Balasan."

Hinata mencibir lalu berlari-lari kecil untuk mensejajarkan langkah dirinya dengan Kageyama. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa?" Kageyama menatapnya aneh.

"Kau terlihat seperti kuli angkut di stasiun, Kageyama!" tawa super kencang milik Hinata kemudian terlepas.

Yang ditertawai mukanya memerah—kesal sekaligus malu setengah mati. "Ap-apaan, sih?"

"Habisnya…" Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tawanya, "raja sepertimu terlihat seperti rakyat jelata sekarang."

Dan di sepanjang jalan menuju stasiun, Hinata tak kunjung berhenti tertawa alih-alih menawarkan bantuan kepada Kageyama yang sepertinya agak kerepotan dengan membawa dua tas yang besarnya bukan main itu.

Kageyama mendecak kesal—masih dengan kedut amarah di wajah. "Cih. Jika kedua tanganku bebas, kau mungkin sudah di alam sana, Hinata!"

Hinata malah meledek dan menjulurkan lidah kepada Kageyama. "Aku duluan, Kageyama!"

Ia melenggang masuk ke stasiun seenak jidat.

Kageyama mendesah napas panjang. Ia sudah menyerah untuk meladeni Hinata kali ini. _Buang-buang energi_ , pikirnya. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju loket dan secepatnya membeli tiket yang ia butuhkan.

Diterimanya sebuah tiket yang dijulurkan oleh penjaga loket dan sekarang ia harus segera menyusul Hinata yang mungkin sekarang tengah berada di peron. Ia bergegas. Kaki jenjangnya itu sedikit terhambat kecepatannya akibat kedua barang bawaannya yang benar-benar berat.

"Di mana Hinata…"

Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke sana-ke mari untuk mendapati kepala oranye milik Hinata yang mungkin tiada dua warnanya di dunia. Nihil. Hinata tidak ada dimanapun.

Sebuah benda dingin tiba-tiba menyengat permukaan kulit pipinya dan spontan membuatnya berjengit. Di sebelah kanannya, seorang Hinata Shouyou menyengir tanpa dosa sembari mengacungkan sebuah kardus kecil tak asing tepat di hadapannya.

Diam-diam, Kageyama menghembuskan napas lega.

"Nih!" Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan kemasan itu; mengisyaratkan untuk segera diambil. "Cepat deh, sebelum aku membatalkan ingin memberikannya kepadamu."

Dengan cepat tangan kiri Kageyama menyambar kotak yoghurt dingin itu. Kemudian ia duduk pada salah satu kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya, membuka plastik pembungkus sedotan lalu langsung menusuk bulatan kertas perak dan menyeruput tak henti hingga habis.

Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Kageyama melongo. Ia bahkan belum menyeruput minumannya hingga setengah!

"Hoi… hoi… minumnya pelan-pelan saja!" hardik Hinata. "Huh… mana nikmat, 'sih?

"Suka-sukalah."

Hinata mendengus. Matanya memilih untuk memindai beberapa orang-orang yang baru pulang dari kantor berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka sembari menyeruput minumannya hingga habis.

Kageyama pun sama. Sesekali ia melirik arloji hitam yang melingkar pada tangan kirinya untuk memastikan waktu kedatangan kereta yang akan ia tumpangi.

 _10 menit_.

" _Nee_ … Kageyama…"

Kageyama menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"E-eh…" Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "T-tidak jadi deh…"

"Katakan saja."

"Em… kau… kapan kembali?"

Kageyama terdiam. Ia memilih bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil kotak susu Hinata yang telah kosong dari genggaman tangannya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah tak jauh dari sana.

"O-oi!"

Kageyama tidak mengindahkan Hinata. Arlojinya dilirik sekilas ketika kembali menuju ke tempat mereka.

 _7 menit._

Ia berhenti di samping Hinata, berdiri dan bergeming di sana.

"Kageyama?"

"Pertanyaanmu tadi… aku tidak tahu kapan."

Hinata tertawa satir, "K-kok begitu?"

"Maaf mendadak, tetapi…" Kageyama balik menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak jadi ke sana, kok."

Mata Hinata mengerjap, "H-hah? Jadi kau ingin ke mana…?"

Kageyama melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan duduk di tempat duduknya semula.

 _5 menit._

"Tokyo." jawabnya mantap.

Hinata tampaknya tidak setuju, "Kenapa kau menolak? Itu 'kan kesempatan besarmu, Kageyama Idiot!"

Kageyama menatap Hinata lagi lalu mendesah pelan, "Lebih baik kutolak."

Hinata tidak dapat berkata-kata.

Hatinya terasa dipermainkan. Astaga, Kageyama itu, ya. Di saat ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya dari jauh-jauh hari untuk melepas kepergiannya ke negeri di belahan dunia sana, dan kini ia bilang bahwa ia telah menolak tawaran itu. Tidak tahukah Kageyama bahwa mempersiapkan hal itu benar-benar menyakitkan dan melelahkan?

Hinata tak yakin harus merespon apa sekarang. Tetap saja Tokyo itu jauh bukan?

 _3 menit._

"Susul aku." ucapan tiba-tiba Kageyama membuyarkan lamunannya. "Atau aku akan menjemputmu paksa untuk ikut denganku."

Alis Hinata mengernyit, "Tidak mungkin bisa."

"Universitasmu menyediakan program untuk itu." balas Kageyama. "Ikut saja dan kau akan berdiri di lapangan yang sama denganku lagi, tim yang sama."

"Egois sekali sih." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian mencibir. "Pergi seenaknya, berbohong berkali-kali, dan sekarang berani-beraninya kau menyuruhku…"

"Tepat. Itulah aku."

"Aku benci itu."

"Kau benci tetapi tetap lengket denganku."

"S-siapa y-yang lengket denganmu…"

Tangan Kageyama kemudian ia rasakan mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan, "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak akan." desis Hinata—masih memalingkan wajah dari Kageyama.

Kageyama menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Nah, sepertinya sudah saatnya."

Tangan kanan Kageyama menyentuh pipi Hinata dan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan. Bersamaan dengan deru kencang serta sekelebatan cahaya menghampiri mereka, bibir Hinata untuk pertama kalinya dicuri oleh seseorang.

Entahlah. Pahit, manis, serta rasa yoghurt dan susu yang diminum keduanya teraduk menjadi satu. Membuat sekujur tubuh Hinata kaku; menerima dengan senang hati dan tidak menolak sama sekali.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan tangannya mengamit pelan pada lengan atas Kageyama. Ia menginginkan ini berlangsung lebih lama, agar semua ucapan yang terkunci di bibir sebelumnya kini dapat tersampaikan walau bukan melalui kata-kata.

 _0 detik._

Kereta itu sepenuhnya berhenti.

Kageyama perlahan melepas Hinata walau enggan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya sembari mengamit kedua tasnya erat.

"Aku harus pergi, Hinata." katanya. "Selamat Malam."

Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa dan Kageyama juga tidak mengharapkan balasan.

Tanpa ragu, Kageyama meniti langkah demi langkah dan membuatnya menambah jarak antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Hembusan pendingin ruangan sudah mulai menyapa dirinya dan jaraknya dengan pintu lebar yang telah terbuka hanya selisih sejengkal tangan saja.

Sial. Dadanya malah terasa sesak.

Kageyama menghembuskan napas panjang. Bagaimanapun ia harus pergi.

Sebuah peringatan dari megafon untuk tidak mendekati garis kuning menggema lagi di peron itu.

"BAKAGEYAMAAAA!"

Teriakan itu ikut bergema. Sejumlah orang yang tadinya sibuk dengan diri masing-masing kontan menoleh pada Hinata yang kini tengah berdiri; Si Sumber Suara.

"KUHAJAR KAU APABILA BERANI PERGI TERLALU LAMA!"

Pintu yang belum tertutup membuat Kageyama terkejut. Dua teriakan beruntun membuatnya bergeming dan berbalik badan menatap Hinata di belakang sana.

"LIHAT SAJA! AKU AKAN MENYUSULMU DAN AKAN KUBUAT KAU MEMBERIKAN RIBUAN _TOSS_ KEPADAKU!"

Muka Hinata memerah, napasnya terengah-engah serta kedua tangannya mengepal. Semua hal itu juga disertai dengan jantungnya yang berderu lebih keras seakan ingin menyamai deru kereta tadi.

Pintu itu kemudian tertutup. Kereta itu kembali berpacu dan membawa Kageyama yang ada di dalamnya ikut bersamanya. Meninggalkan Miyagi dan Hinata.

Dan Hinata bersumpah, bahwa ia melihat senyum manis terkulum di wajah Kageyama Tobio sebagai balasan akan teriakannya sebelum kereta itu benar-benar meninggalkan stasiun.

Kedua kakinya lemas. Hinata kembali terduduk.

"Tobio bodoh…"

Dan untaian kedua kata itu keluar bersama isakan tangis yang sudah daritadi ia berusaha tahan.

.

.

.

 _Having only you is alright._

 _Amongst this sky, I don't need wings anymore._

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Tadaa~ Ini pertama kalinya bisa apdet cepet:'D senang sekali~ *guling-guling* ini malah jebol 3k padahal yang part 1 cuman 1k *ketawa miris*

Btw, terima kasih untuk yang review! I love you aall~ Bener-bener membantu untuk bisa apdet sekarang hehe xD Semoga part ini berkenan di hati kalian para pembaca!

.

 _ **Tsukkika F**_

 _ **(06/07/2015)**_


End file.
